Creation Universe/List of Commercials
This is a complete list of Creation Universe commercials. 1980s 1988 This commercial was made infamous due to how scary it was for children who have seen it. Regardless, this commercial aired several times during the early 1990s through mid 2000s, and airing less frequently throughout the rest of the 1990s until 2001. The spot featured a clay animated tree, talking in a deep voice, speaking the dialouge, with Japanese subtitles below. It was animated by Beamco Associates in Cambodia in December 1986. :Hello there, I'm a tree, and I'd like to tell you about a theme park called Creation Universe. It shows the ins and outs of making anime and motion pictures. You can now see how they do it. They also share secrets of how anime is made too. We also have stores you can by souvenirs, rides to amuse you, and food, so you don't starve to death. Come now, and see what awaits you. Creation Universe, its like you mean it. 1989 This aired on TV stations all over the United States and Creation Universe-related LaserDiscs and VHSs to advertise the opening of Creation Universe Anaheim: :Now, the people who bring you the magic of anime for over 30 years, want to bring it to you like nobody else can; to take you into the heart of a working motion picture and television studio, to watch real film and anime making in action. And share the secrets, the spectacle, and glamour, that have not only made great entertainment, but also made entertainment history. Creation Universe Anaheim; premiering in Anaheim Summer 1990. It's the greatest anime production ever! 1990s 1990 This live-action/animated commercial was aired on syndication to promote the grand opening of the park. The animated parts were done by Rough Draft Media. :It's time for a special event, because the people that have brought hype to anime fans are now opening up Creation Universe! But wait! The first 10,000 visitors get a free subscription to Creation Magazine and a free Mind Rush pass to any of our attractions to let you skip the lines! If you miss out, call us and we will give you just the Mind Rush pass, still for free, but obtainable through October 2, 1990! As we said last year, it's the greatest anime production ever! 1995 This is a live-action/animated commercial that aired to advertise the release of Mr. Driller's Drillimation Adventure on the Super Nintendo: :Hey, you there! You still haven't been to Creation Universe?! Do you want to visit it for a low price? Well guess what? Nintendo's made a version of Creation Universe! Now you can ride the anime and experience the thrill yourself with the all-new Mr. Driller's Drillimation Adventure for your Super Nintendo Entertainment System! If you've played the game, bring the included ticket inside to any Creation Universe to get 50% off entry! It's the greatest anime production ever! Book your trip today. 2000s 2000 This was seen on syndication on American television: 2001 This was a live-action/animated commercial that was also seen on syndication on American television. The animated parts were animated by Big Idea Productions in 2000. :As your thoughts become understood, now we can, too! Go to our website at www.creationuniverse.com and send us ideas for new attractions! Call toll free and visit somebody to see if they like your idea! And when you subscribe to our email newsletter, you can hear the word about other ideas! Creation Universe has all the fun you need...when you need it! 2005 This was featured in the Super Smash Keyboards 4 extras: :At Drillimation Studios, we make anime and bring it to life! We created a mad scientist]]! We invented a space shuttle, and traveled you into space! Visit Creation Universe theme parks, around the world! If it happens on the big screen, TV, or in the game, it comes to life at Creation Universe! Celebrating 15 years of fun! It's Drillimation excitement and entertainment! To book your trip to either Creation Universe Tokyo, Anaheim, or Orlando, call toll free. 2007 This was featured in Mr. Driller X's extras: :Oh my gosh Susumu! What did you set up this time!? The evil Keel Sark has taken over the Super Mecha Death Drill to wreak havoc! We have to stop him! That putrid Keel Sark has taken over Susumu's Super Mecha Death Drill! Board your own drill and chase Keel throughout your favorite Drillimation and Super Smash Bros. worlds! Come to Creation Universe today! Plan your trip before it's too late! 2008 This is a live-action/animated commercial featuring the animated version of Susumu Takajima: :You know that time whenever your parents or someone else makes you work so hard? There wouldn't be any time for play. One of these days, this will change. Out of nowhere, you might find this boy with red headphones and introduces himself to you as "Driller". He'll introduce you to a magical place called Creation Universe, a theme park filled with action, adventure, and the cute animation style of anime. There's always a time for work and play. Come to Creation Universe, fun like you mean it. It's-a drilling time, you better be there! 2010s 2010 This commercial was seen for anime memory promotions: :In life, making memories can be nothing short of incredible. And anime memories, they're magical things. You can hold on to them forever. Anime memories keep our children young in our hearts for the rest of our lives, and color our tomorrows with the best of our yesterdays. They sing to us whenever we need them to, and dance for us in our dreams; which is why it's so important. Here's the very best part: your anime memory can begin this very moment. Celebrate 20 years of Creation Universe. 2011 This commercial is seen for anime memory promotions: :Memories you'll share are the greatest gifts of all. This year, the anime and magic will begin the moment you tell them. What are you waiting for? You can create a 3-day package with a select hotel room and theme park tickets for only $70 per person for a family of four. Let the memories begin at the place where dreams come true. This commercial was seen for the promotion of the vacation planning DVD: :Time just flies by so fast. There's so much time to make magical memories. You can get started on those memories with our free vacation planning DVD. Call toll free or order online to get yours. Within it, discover all of our themed lands that you can see or do there. Order yours today and start making memories you can hold on to forever. 2012 This commercial was shown for the 40th anniversary of The Drillimation Series: :Ahh, we're glad to say that forty years ago, something happened that changed the world forever. The story where a boy defeated a space army and became a prince of the Lucky Star Kingdom, then developed a strong relationship with a princess with a beautiful hairstyle and color, whom which they married, and defeated Dr. Manhole for good! Forty years later, the journey continues. You can save 15% on any Hotel when you book your trip to any Creation Universe theme park! Special offer expires April 2012. 2013 This commercial is seen on both YouTube and on TV: :Anime is a magical thing. This year, don't just take time off. Put time in. Turn spending time with your anime, into spending time in an anime. At the one place where every heart-pounding, jaw dropping, and goosebumping second counts. It's your anime. Don't just take it, mean it! Come to Creation Universe; fun like you mean it. 2014 This commercial is seen on YouTube and the and the CREATIband pack you get before staying at a Creation Universe park: :There's a place for anime or to see more than a little time off. The ones who choose to go big or stay home. Where every amazing, astounding, and magical moment truly reveals moments that are truly, epic. This place is made for those who just do more than just vacation. It's made for those who vacation like they mean it. Book your trip to Creation Universe theme parks today! 2015 :What are the benefits of staying at a Creation Universe hotel? Choose from 2 hotels? Special treats? Extra hours in park? CREATIband? Thats all there is to it! To celebrate 25 years of Creation Universe, an amazing 40% off hotel rooms offer is avalible for a limited time! Theres also 10% off food and shopping with CREATIband! Book your trip to Creation Universe theme parks today! 2016 This commercial is seen on YouTube: :Wanna make your trip to Creation Universe more fun? Wish you had more part time, does your daughter want to be a princess of the Lucky Star Kingdom, want to ride the monorail, take a break in a pool, or be back in time for the parades? Now you can! You can now save 25% when you book your trip to any Creation Universe! Begin your anime here, at the place, where dreams come true. Another commercial can be seen on YouTube and on TV: :Your adventure is waiting. Your slice of life is calling. Your magical girl has arrived. An unforgettable anime is all within your reach. You can create a 3-day package with a select hotel and theme park tickets for only $50 per person for a family of four. Come on, get in the anime at the place where dreams come true. Book your trip to Creation Universe today. 2017 This commercial is seen on YouTube and TV: :Every day, there's new magic in every land. An enchanted stay will awaken summer. Save up to 30% on any hotel this spring. Show your anime side at Creation Universe. Book your trip today, no matter which! You better be there! Offer expires September 2017. Another for the same promotion on YouTube and TV: :The adventures you have been imagining, the thrills you have been waiting for, and the moments you have been missing are all here. Right now, you can create a three-day package with a select a hotel and theme park tickets for only $60 per person for a family of four. Plus, you can save 30% on hotel rooms this spring. The anime you have been waiting for is here. Come and be in it, no matter which! Come to Creation Universe, fun like you mean it. Offer expires September 2017. Another for the summer promotion: :Welcome to Creation Universe, an anime land where there's magic around every corner and so much more! With more than six parks across three continents with attractions, action, and adventure! This has been an unforgettable place for an anime (there really is anime there now) and the best offer for this year! You can create a 3-day package with a select hotel and theme park tickets for only $65 per person for a family of four. You'll enjoy free dining and 200 Drillicoins for Drillimation Online! While your memories last forever, this offer won't. Come to Creation Universe, fun like you mean it. Offer expires September 2017.